Last Night
by Nekohime17
Summary: Sasuke is dead and why did Hinata end up with a cat? SASUHINA! ONE-SHOT


KONNISHIWA OR OHAYOO!! This is like my seventh SasuHina…. I'm not really sure… but if I'm wrong then SORRY!!!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN THE STORY THOUGH….

**Last Night**

"Where were you last night!?" My friend Tenten instantly asked me. She looked frightened. Tenten is the type of girl that always says things sarcastically but this time she wasn't –she was being serious.

"Why!?" I quickly responded as I heard her question. It was those types of questions that make you feel like a slut or make people think you are one. I felt insecure so I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I heard you were stalking Sasuke!" She instantly responded.

"I wasn't!" I objected. I wasn't the type of girl that will stalk a guy even though I have a big crush on him! I would never do that! Tenten has known me since I was in second grade and I can't believe she still doesn't know the type of girl I am.

"Thank goodness…" She sighed and I saw that her expression was beginning to seem calmer, "You know something Hinata… I'm glad you aren't involved…." She looked at me with a smile and the only thing that passed through my mind was _Involved?_

"Involved?" I had to ask her. I was just so curious of her sudden change or expression.

"Yeah, Sasuke was found dead this morning…" Her news totally hit me so hard. I felt that my heart sank all the way to the floor and didn't come back to its proper place.

"Oh…" I just responded as I felt a lump forming in my throat. The crush I had with Sasuke was so deep it was actually turning to a like. Sasuke was just so lovely and dreamy. His hair was dark as coal that had a certain type or natural shine that made you look at it forever. His eyes were big but not to big –medium big- that made him look like he was still an innocent little boy –they were dark as coal too. His lips were pale pink that just made you think how it will feel if you kiss them gently. Finally… his personality. His personality was just so awesome. He was the type of guy that preferred to be alone than have company and he was sarcastic too –like Tenten- that he loved to tease my old crush up to his toes. Apart form being sarcastic he was a really good artist. He knew how to draw really well and both of us where the best in the class. Yeah, I had him for art –advance art. Like he knew how to draw he was really smart too. He had the perfect grades and he was loved by all his teachers.

"Hinata…" Tenten quickly said as she gave me a big comforting hug so I will feel better. It actually worked but my heart was still in the floor, I guess it wants to stay there.

"Thanks Tenten…" I said as I felt the lump going away from my throat and she released her embrace.

"You're welcome…" She said with a smile, "Feeling better Hinata?" She later asked.

"Yeah..." I responded with a smile.

"Anyway…" She quickly interrupts. "What were you doing last night?"

"Last night?" I asked myself and did a thinking face, "I went home after I finished my community service at the hospital…" I told her as I was still remembering, "I later walked back to school because I have night classes… but the weirdest thing happened!" I totally had to tell her this, "I found a cat on my way back home…"

"Oh what a shocker!" Finally… the sarcastic Tenten returns!

"Seriously… it's really weird!" I quickly snapped but in a playful way. I was still sad but I got a little bit happy since Tenten went back to normal, "This cat seemed ordinary but at the same time scary…"

"Why?" This time Tenten wasn't being sarcastic. She loves cats as much as I do and she really wants one but her parents don't let her.

"The fur is dark as coal; the eyes are big –not ordinary for a cat..."

"Maybe it's a kitten?" Tenten interrupted me.

"No, it seems like he's barely seven months old…" I responded. Yeah, the cat is a male since my cousin –Neji- checked him. "Okay, so yeah. The eyes are dark as coal too –like the fur- and the nose is pale pink…"

"So you kept him?" Tenten interrupted me again.

"Yes…" I responded.

"So why is he scary?" I noticed that she felt confused. "He sounds adorable…"

"It's because I was working on my art project but when I went to the bathroom and returned to finish my project… The project was already done and he had a pencil in his mouth!" I felt like someone gone crazy. I know it's not something to believe in but there can be crazy stuff in the world that might be real like the whole ghost thing. I do believe in ghost.

"That is crazy…" She sounded like she didn't believe me. "Was anyone at home…?" I knew it!

"Yes…" I responded.

"Then it was one of them trying to make you crazy…"

"But-"

"No buts, it might have been Hanabi… she knows how to draw…"

"But-"

"I have to go, bye… see you tomorrow!" She didn't let me finish. When I was working on my project it was 3 am and everybody was asleep. For my art project I had to draw a real face and my sister can only draw cartoon. There's no way she could have done something as professional as the face that I think the cat might have done.

_A cat!? _I know it sounds crazy but I do believe he helped me finish it. We humans don't even know what can animals do but it can happen like the movie _Ratatouille_ about a rat that knew how to cook delicious things. I know it's just a movie but it might be true –in the real world- but we don't know.

I tried to forget about the cat talk the rest of the day. When Tenten told me that Sasuke died; we were on our way to our second period class. Later on I don't see her again.

Everybody was being sentimental even the teachers. There was this one teacher that broke up crying in the middle of the class and run out. All of us were shocked and the teacher didn't return the rest of the period. He might have let us alone but we were too sad to party the rest of the time.

The day seemed like an eternity since I kept looking at the clock every second that passed. It just made the lump return in my throat and I just wanted to get home. Thank goodness, I didn't have community service today since I didn't felt like going. I was too sad to even think during the day.

Six period finally came and we didn't do anything. The teacher put up a movie and cried the rest of the day in his little corner. I for once had enough and asked if I can get out of class and go to the school's library.

The teacher said yes.

I went to the library and the librarians were sad too but at least they weren't crying. I still went in since I'm not a ditcher and walked all the way in the back of the library. At least I will not cry. If I do, nobody will see me.

I did cry.

I let my tears fall like a cascade all over my face up to the floor. As I let my heart cry out I tried to recover myself and finally saw everything clear. The floor was even stained form my tears.

The bells rang.

I cleared my face from tears and tried to fix myself up before getting out of the library. I don't want anybody seeing that I finally cried my heart out since I know they were expecting this –I covered my eyes with my bangs since they are really long.

I walked home with my cousin and he just stared at me the whole time. He knew that I was holding my tears the whole day but he didn't know that I actually let them out almost at the end of school.

I will never tell him.

We got home and I quickly run to my room –locked the door of course. I sighed to myself as I close my eyes and tried to relax –stay calmed. I put my backpack in my computer sit and walked over to my bed –to sleep a little bit.

The cat was there looking straight at me.

_How strange? _I said to myself. I jumped to my bed and grabbed the cat –at least he can keep me some company. I put him next to me and gave him a little pet –he started purring.

"How should I name you?" Crazy right? I'm talking to a cat like if it's going to respond.

"Meow…" See… he did respond! The only problem is that I don't talk cat…

"Mysterious!" I said to myself or the cat, "You are really mysterious so now that's your name…" The purring stopped.

"You don't like it huh?"

"Meow…"

"I'll think about it…" I said after the cat responded and the purring returned. I kept petting him and I got sleepier. So I let myself go and drifted of to dream land.

"_My name is Sasuke…"_

I later woke up and it was so dark. The cat was still next to me and had his eyes opened so I guess he slept a little bit but woke up before me. I went to check my cell phone to see what time it is but I had a massage –I had to read it.

_Hinata,_ _I finally heard how Sasuke was found! _I had to respond this one. It's a message from Tenten.

_Tell me! _I quickly send the message. I waited for her to respond but she took forever. Since the room was so dark I had to turn on the lights and finally saw what time it was.

12:00 am

That's why she hasn't responded! She's asleep at this time and the only crazy girl that stays awake at that time of hour is me!

I closed my cell phone and put it to charge. I walked over to my bed and found a paper next to the cat. I just stared at it with curiosity so I had to look at it.

_Hinata… I always loved you and I'm so mad at myself for not telling you earlier. I'm so glad you took care of me today and last night. Never forget me._

I gasped to myself and that's when I heard the alert that I have a new message from my cell phone. I quickly went to grabbed it and looked at message.

_He was found with candles surrounding him. It's some crazy stuff. He was in the middle of a circle with the devil star and he had cat's blood all over him. It's like he was used for a sacrifice._

All frightened and with another lump on my throat; I turned to the cat. The cat started at me with his big –not normal for cats- dark as coal eyes and that made me gasped.

He looked exactly like Sasuke all this time and I was too dumb to realize.

"Don't ever forget me…" I heard the cat say and then he disappeared. My new cat was definitely Sasuke –_my _Sasuke. I for sure will never forget him, never…

Alternative Ending

_He was found with candles surrounding him. It's some crazy stuff. He was in the middle of a circle with the devil star and he had cat's blood all over him. It's like he was used for a sacrifice._

All frightened and with another lump on my throat; I turned to the cat. The cat started at me with his big –not normal for cats- dark as coal eyes and that made me gasped.

He looked exactly like Sasuke all this time and I was too dumb to realize.

Out of nowhere the cat jumps from my bed and walks up to me –I didn't move at all. He looked at me with his big –not natural for cats- eyes and out of nowhere he turned to….. Sasuke!

It was heaven.

"Don't ever forget me…" He said and in a blink of an eye…. He kissed me! It was the first time for me that got to feel how it feels to kiss his gentle pale pink lips –wet and soft. I didn't want to stop but he did stop.

"I'll be waiting for you…." He said after the kiss and I really didn't know what he meant. He took a step back –away from me- and he disappeared. Now I know what he meant. My new cat was definitely Sasuke –_my _Sasuke. I for sure will never forget him, never and I'll definitely go to him when I die to be with him for eternity…

**Author's Note**

SO WHAT DID YOU THOUGHT!? Crazy ne? This story was inspired by my cat which always responds to my questions…. I only hear 'Meow' from him! XD but it's just crazy because every time I ask him a question he always responds it!

-changing subject-

Yeah… my sister was so mad at me because it was a sad ending… she was like 'Why did you put him dead?' or 'Why didn't he came back to life at the end?' I had to tell her that I was just trying to make a short story and not a whole story! It's because this story was actually my homework for creative writing –advanced composition. In my really homework Hinata is called Stacy, Tenten is called Joanna and Sasuke is called James. I really made it as an intention of the other characters but I just couldn't help myself and make it a fanfic and post it here in this website!

Okay so yeah… I had to make an alternative ending… so which one is better? The real ending of the alternative ending….

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SEND A REVIEW!

THANKS FOR READING!

**EXTRA**– something from the one-shot

James –his real description- 

James was just so lovely and dreamy. His hair was the color of chocolate that had a certain type or natural shine that made you look at it forever. His eyes were big but not to big –medium big- that made him look like he was still an innocent little boy –they were the color of chocolate too. His lips were pale pink that just made you think how it will feel if you kiss them gently. Finally… his personality. His personality was just so awesome. He was the type of guy that had a creative mind and he will always be seen drawing or reading during class. He didn't have the perfect grades but he was still loved by the teachers.


End file.
